


Sheriff's Car

by orphan_account



Series: Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from sexysouralpha over on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheriff's Car

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge. Stiles and Derek in the sheriff's car. Lol

“We shouldn’t be doing this” But even as Stiles says it, he’s ripping of Derek’s shirt and planting kisses across the muscular chest and shoulders. 

“Yes we should” Derek smirked, using his claws to rip Stiles’s shirt from his skinny body and then Derek is making Stiles lay across the empty backseat of the Sheriff’s car. 

Pants get snapped off, and boxers fall prey to claws, and the both are kissing each other wildly, biting, licking, sucking and hissing. 

“Just do it” Stiles moans, and then Derek smirks and slowly and teasingly fills him, but Derek’s thrusts aren’t slow and teasing. Their hard, brutal, and deep and it’s just on this side of painful.

Stiles is in heaven, or hell, he doesn’t know. He just knows he’s on fire and the more Derek keeps filling him, the more his body feels engullfed in flames and he’s cramping because damn the space in the back of the cop car is small but he doesn’t car and ohmygod

“DEREK”And then they both erupt and pant, feeling like they’re going to die. 

“Fun” Is all Derek says as he smirks and puts his clothes back on. All Stiles has his his pants, and nothing else because damn werewolf ripped them up his shirt and boxers. But holy shit.


End file.
